Christmas Memories
by BROKENxHEARTx
Summary: It's Christmas Eve, and Hermione has locked herself in her room. The others don't know why, but Harry takes a chance and tries to reach her. Can he figure out Hermione's Christmas Memories?


I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!

"Kel! Get your arse down here now! We'll be late!" Elise Granger yelled up the stairs, trying to get her husband down faster. It was Christmas Eve, four o'clock in the afternoon. Her daughters, Hermione, or Mya as everyone called her, and Madision, or Maddie, and her son Jake, were out side, playing the snow, all laughing and giggling. A few seconds later, Kel Granger was coming down the stairs, a large rapped gift in his hand, smiling. He kissed his wife as he set it down and put on his coat. "We almost forgot your parents gift. I think this will help your father warm up to me a bit more!" Elise laughed and patted her husband on the back. "Don't worry, honey, it'll work. After all, you've had almost 15 years to get him 'warmed' up! It should work by now!" She laughed as Kel frowned, but he couldn't help but smle.

Not more then a half hour later, the Grangers piled out of there black jeep liberty, many gifts and bags in their hands. Mya ran up to the door, almost dropping the present her little hand could just hold, and rang the bell. Just as the others came up behind her, the door opened, an older lady standing there, in black dress pants and a red button up dress shirt. "Ah! Hello!" She moved aside so they could get through, but moved in front of Elise, taking some of the bags from her, and kissed her check. "How's my favorite cousin? 'Fraid we didn't think you'd get here in time, the way Kel drives." Elise laughed as the two women walked into the living room and down the stairs. "That's why I drove today. But what's so important, Emma?" Emma didn't say anything, but just smiled.

"Grampa!" Little Mya ran down stairs, right into the arms of her 70-year-old grandfather, who was waiting and smiling. "Ahh! How's my little Mya girl? My, you look so grown up! How many years young are you now?" She smiled and giggle, but shook her head. "It's not years yound, grampa, it's years old. And it's four!" She held up three fingers, but after looking at them for a few minutes, put on more up and smiled proudly. "Might want to watch it there, grandpa, she's got a big ego. Don't try to lead her on!" Jake laughed as he watched his younger sister.

Out of the Granger children, Jake was the oldest, now 13-years-old. Maddie was eight, and Mya of course, four. She had just started pre-school not long ago, but, being the bog brother he was, loved to teachboth his siters numbers, letters, words, and everything else he could think of. For an essy he had to do for Christmas, what he wished to be when he grew up, he choose to be a teacher. He was, at school, also the teachers helper for the younger grades and the best student in the class.

But Maddie was very different. She didn't really like school, even though she made an exception for her brother. Her favorite class was art. She painted the best pictures in the class and made the best crayon drawings that the teacher had told her she was the best student. She was also a good friend to all and so out-going. She kept telling everyone that when she grew up, she was going to be better then Van Gogh himself.

And with Jake and Maddie being as they were, everyone wondered about Mya. She may be young, but her mind was as big as the sea. She had only just begun pre-school, but she could already read step two books, do simple math problems, and loved to write 'poems' and give them to her mother to hang up next to her siblings drawings and good test grades. She loved to explore the world around her, and when she got lost in stores, they didn't even have to look around. They went strait to the entertainment and books section and found her there. One time, when she had been lost in the large crowd at church, they found her with one of the sisters, a bible out and talking about surten passages that she had read, or at least, to the best of her ability, not long ago.

But now, it was time to eat, and Mya sat at the head of the table, it being her year to be be Santa's Helper. See, the family had a tradition that every year, a different child handed out the prestents with the help of one of the adults. And since Mya's third cousin was only seven months pregnant and not due yet, it was May's turn, as the cycle kept going over an over, even though when one of them reached age 21 they couldn't do it anymore.

"So, my little helper, are you going to pass out the presents this year all by yourself since you can read?" Mya looked over at her uncle Mike and smiled. "I can read myself now!" They all smiled and laughed at the young girl. Another thing she had learnt was ALOT of independence from everyone else, part of that going with the exploring part. Everyone thought it was cute and funny, but she only grinned and them and said 'You just wait and see. One day, I'll be the best.' The thing was though, when they asked what she would be the best at, she only grinned wider.

"Mya girl, there's one more, just for you." Presents had been given out, the paper was being cleared, and many of the younger children were running off to open and play there new games, while adults sat and talked about anything and everything as they played poker. Hermione was in her brother's arms, who had gotten "Tresure Island" and prmoised to read some it to her, and they were walking over to the far couch when he stopped and turned around to their grandfather. He set her down and watched her run over, smiling.

Elise and Kel looked over to her father and duaghter, wondering what he was giving her after all others were open. "What grampa?" He picked her up and set her on his lap and handed her a large box, covered in christmas bok wrapping paper. "What is it?" He only motioned for her to go ahead, and she did after inspecting it closely. She struggled for a minute to open the tape sides, but finally got it. A smile lit her face as she pulled out one of the biggest books ever. She pulled out the book, _Fairy Tales for the Ages,_ and held it up, with much help from her grandfather, to her parents, who nodded. "Take a look at the inside cover, Mya." When she opened it up, she recognized her grandfathers neat handwritting.

_My Dearest Mys Girl, _

_For the little one who_

_has given me much joy, _

_may this book do the _

_same for you. _

_Love, _

_your Grandfather._

_Christmas, 1986_

Mya looked up, smiling, and her grandfather swore he saw a hint of tears in her eyes. "Thank you, grampa. Will you read some to me, peez?" He laughed and nodded, opening the large book completly on her lap. "Once apon a time..."

"Mya! Come on, sweety, it's time to go!" Mya and her grandpa looked up from the book, both with small frowns their faces. "Can we finish this one mummy? It won't take us long?" Elise looked from her daughter to her father. "She'll be up in a minute. It'll give you time to get the jeep loaded and warmed up a bit." Finally, she nodded. With Kel's help, they took all the still packaged gifts up to the jeep and started it. "Two minutes, Papa, Mya!" They both nodded, but continued on.

A few short minute later, they were walking up the stairs. Mya was in her grandfather's arms, the book in-between them. Her head was set against his shoulder, eyes drupping from her sleepiness. "You've had a long night. When you get home, put that in a special spot and then go to bed, for Santa only delivers to good little girls who are tucked and sleeping when he comes," he told her. She nodded and yawned once again.

Outside, Kel was waving from thw window on the other side of the street. Mya struggled and got down, running across to the jeep. As she was about to open the door, she looked back at her grandfather and ran across the street once again. "I forgot my book and I didn't say good-bye to you yet." He knelt down and handed her the book, hugging her. "Now, you be good for your parents and I'll see you soon. Don't you worry." She looked up at him, with her big brown eyes. "But grampa, I do worry. I don't like it how you live alone in that small apartment. You should come over to out house tomorrow fo Christmas!" He shook his head. "I'm going to a dinner at the apartment with some of the other folks, remember. I told you that earlier when your mother suggested it. No, I'll be fine. You just have fun and open up those presents from Santa." She didn't look convinced, but nodded when Kel yelled to her again.

"Mummy! Daddy! I almost forgot my present from grampa!" They smiled as she crossed the street, but a second later, they heard the squeals of tires on the road. Mya looked, and saw a speeding car racing towards her, but at the last minute, it curved and hit her family's car. They two crashed together loudly, and time seemed to slow as she rushed over, trying to open the door. Everyone was unconious and heads bleeding. "Mummy! Daddy! Maddie! Jakie!"

Back on the lawn, her grandfather saw a small spark and started yelling at her to get away, but she wouldn't. Running over quickly, he grabbed her, kicking and screaming, and started to run when the cars exploded loudly, throughing them both across the pavment. As Mya came to, she tried to run over to the cars, but her grandfather held onto her tightly, tears coming down his face. By now, everyone else in the house had made their way outside. Finally, she stopped, and just held onto him like her life depended on it. And to her, it did.

That Christmas Eve, Elise, Kel, Madision, and Jake Granger died in the car fire. The driver of the other vehicle was able to jump out of the car a few seconds after the crash, onto the grass. He hadn't been drinking, but had been in a hurry to reach his wife, who had just had their child, two baby girls. Officers had asked many times if they wanted to press charges, but they said no, so he was only ticketed with speeding, and, after thanking Mya for her kindness, named there little girls Elise and Maddie, in thanks.

Mya's grandfather spent Christmas with everyone else, over at the Granger house with Kel's side of the family. They all agreed that he should have custody of her, and not long after, he was granted it and moved out of his small apartment and into her house with her. That Christmas was a heartbreaking one, and the days after were also. Mya spent much of her time in her room, reaing every book she could get her hands on. It took her a awhile, but after that he started t come out more, but not like she had once been.

For the grandfather and grandchild, a tradition was started that Christmas. Every year, Mya brought out the book she had recieved from him, and he read the same story as that night, and then, he signed it with the year. Nobody really understood it, but to them, it was something special. And then, when he finished the story, they would lay out homemade cookies and a glass of milk for Santa, and pray for their lost family.

(!#$&)

Hermione was sitting on her bed in the Gyffindor tower's seventh year girl's dorm, a very large book sitting in front of her. It was her last year at Hogwarts, which meant many last things. But this year, there would be a first. This Christmas would be the first one without going home or being with her grandfather. So she had to spend the holiday at school with a few other people, mainly Gyrffindor's, and a few other Ravenclaws.

See, last year, right after Christmas day, her grandfather had been complaining about small chest pains, and, after much begging, he went to the hospital.And it turned out to be a good thing. The chest pains had been caused by a heart attack. Two days later, they did some test on him, and, after finding a spot in his lung, pronounced him with phenmonia. They said his old body coudn't take it, and the next day, he died. It was a heart-breaking pain for the whole family, mostly Hermione though. As she did when her parents and siblings died, she locked herself in her room until two days before she was due back at Hogwarts. Her aunt Emma and uncle Mike took her to his lawyer and settled his will. She got everything, the house, the money, the car, everything he had owned.

But now, if he would have been alive, she would have been at home with her family. She'd told everyone that she wanted to stay at school through the holidays, and declined the offer to come home for the family dinner. "It's my final year and I have to study and get ready for the end of year." That's what she had told them. But they all, even her, knew the truth. She had never fuly gotten over the death and didn't want to have to remember it.

But at school, she was having the same problem. Her friends, who didn't even know what had happened, were worried about their friend who now seemed distant. Even Harry, ther person who she told everything to, didn't know what was wrong with her. Nothing seemed to help her. And they tried everything, even the Weasley twins who had come back to finish their schooling ("Because we want to make out products more fun! We can test them on everyone here!"). It was completly useless.

Down in the common room, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Neville, Luna, and Dean sat around the fire, watching the flame dance and spin. They hadn't been very talkative lately, all comcerned for Hermione. But now, it was Christmas Eve, and with many days of no answer to her behavior, they thought it was getting out of hand. "Harry, she talks to you and confines in you. Why don't you go up and try to talk to her and help her? Maybe she'll come down. It's 10 o'clock, and no one should be alone on Christmas." Everyone nodded to Ron's statement and Harry, after sighing deeply, stood up and walked up to the boy dorm to go through the back passage.

"Hermione, are you in there?" Harry peaked his head into the dorm. It was dark, lit with only a small candle by the bed. He spotted Hermione's figure on the bed, laying with her back towards him. He would have thought she was sleeping, but he could hear her too deep breathes and knew she was awake, and had been crying. He walk as quiet as a mouse over to her bed on the far side of the room and sat on it softly. He could now hear the soft cries and see her small body shaking. Her normally strait and sleek hair was in a messy ponytail, a few tangles visable to his eyes. He reached behind him to the bed side stand and took the silver and gold handle brush in his hands, pulling her hair out of it's hold and started to brush it softly.

A few minutes later, he could hear her breath even out and the shakes almost gone. She had calmed down a bit, so he set the brush down, layed next to her, and took her in his arms. She froze, but slowly relaxed again to were he sat up, bringing her with him. "Hermione, you with me?" It was almost a whisper, but he knew she heard him. He turned her face with a gentle hand and saw her tear stained face, eyes red and puffy from all the crying. She snapped put of his grip and looked away. "Don't do that. I know I look horrible right now." Her voice was aso scratchy, and it made him laugh softly. "No, you look beautiful like always, Hermione. There's not a day that goes by when your not, even when you do have your head in a book." She tired to hide a smile. but it didn't work.

"So, what's got you so sad on Christmas Eve? It's suppose to be a happy time, and you have a few people down in the common room who are worried about you." She turned her head once again. Geting p from his arms, she stood and picked the book up, walking to the end of the bed. Opening it, he saw a small written note on the inside cover. It was to small, however, for him to read it, so her just waited for her. He didn't have to wait long.

"It was 13 years ago, Christmas Eve of 1986. I was 4-years-old that Christmas, and so happy. I had been waiting for months for the time to finally come. My family has a tradition: We all get together for dinner andopen gifts. Each year, a different child is 'Santa's Helper', which means that we help pass out the presents with the help of one of the adults. That year, it was my turn. And let me tell you, Harry, that I haven't changed very much since then. I always wanted to stuff for myself, I loved to read and do everything. That year, I could read step two books by myself, so that explains a bit, too. Well, I passed them out myself, and I wouldn't let anyone help me, even when I struggled on aunt Marlisa's.

"So, the gifts had been passed out, and everyone was going off to either talk or play with what they got. My older brother, Jake, had gotten _Tresure Island _and I wanted him to read some to me. We were just about to go of and read it when my grandfather called me over to him, saying he had one last gift for me. It was this book, right here. _Fairy Tales for the Ages. _I asked him to read one to me, so he did. Soon, it was time to go. But, it wasn't finished..." She stopped, running her hand along the top of the book. Harry just sat there, not knowing yet how to respond to her story so far.

"They gave me more time, and when it was over my grandfather took me up stairs. I ran over to car, but I forgot my book and to say good-bye. Stupid, yes, but I _was_ four. So, I ran back over, said bye, and got the book. I wasn't even paying attention. A guy was racing down the streets, his wife had just had twins. He didn't see meuntil it was almost to ate. He sruved, but to fully miss me, he had to go over to much. He hit my family's car. He escaped before...before both the cars went up in flames. I screamed, and...and I tried to run and help them, but...but I was to late.

"My mother, father, brother Jake, and sister Madision died in that car fire. It had been my fault. The days after, I just wanted to die and join them. I locked myself in my room for so long, when I came out, I was thinner, my hair was tangled and messy, my eyes were lifeless. But, I soon found strength to go on. My grandfather took custody of me and moved into my house. I lived with him for years. I didn't get over their deaths. I blamed myself everyday. I mean, it was my fault for not looking or not taking the book in the first place."

She stopped and stood once again, leaving the book on the bed. She walked over to the large window slowly and sat on the edge. Harry saw her close her eyes and take a deep breath. He knew she told him everything, but he never thought everything would fall into this catagory, about her past. She never really talked about it. When ever they started to talk about their pasts, she would excuse herself. Then, knocking Harry out of his thoughts once again, she started back up.

"Everything returned to normal, and a few years after that, I recieved my Hogwarts letter. I didn't know how to react. I was scared, but my grandfather helped me through it. Soon, Dumbledor came to visit me and reasure us, saying that it wasn't a joke and it was safe, that our reactions were normal for people in our position. So I went. I was heart-breaking to leave my grandfather after all we had been through, but he said he would write everyday and pray for me. He did, and every Christmas, as you know, I would go home for the holidays.

"Last year, however, it was different. One day, he started complain about chest pains. So, he went to the hospital. It was a heart attack. And not long after, he was found to have phenmonia, and then...He died. After all we had been through, he died and left me here. I almost went insane, you know? I mean, look at my Christmas luck! My family! My parents and siblings! And then my grandfather! Who'd next? My aunt and uncle! Will it be me? When we face Voldemort, will I get killed?"

She broke down. Falling off, she started tp cry. This time, she didn't complain when he took her in his arms. He didn't know what to say or so. He had lost his parents, yes, but it had been nothing like this. She remembered it and knew it was her fault. She remembered, it seemed, every little detail about that night. He didn't remember anything. How could he? He was only a year old when it had happened.

So he did the only thing he could think of. He held her closer stroked her hair, and "shushed" lightly in her ear. Soon, she calmed and only tears remained, soaking into his shirt. She looked at him, her eyes unreadable. Then, he did something that surprised her. He kissed her, not on the forehead or cheek like he had before, but on her lips. He waited a moment, and then pulled back, looking in her eyes, trying to find something. He didn't see anything, but smiled when he heard a soft whisper from her. "Thank you, Harry."

"Hey, I have an idea." It had been awhile since they kissed, and Harry was waiting for Hermione clean up a little so they could go down stairs with everyone else. Hermione opked her head out of the bbathroom, her hair now in a neat ponytail. "Why don't you take the book down, and you can read it to us? I think they others would like that, don't you?" She looked scared for a moment, but she finally nodded.

"Hey! It's about time you got down here! It's almost 11:00! We thought that you guys have been-" Ron was cut off when Luna hit him on the head. She smiled at the couple as they sat on one of the couches across from them, right in front of the fire. "What's that you got, Hermione?" Ginny asked her. Hermione looked at Harry for a moment before looking back at everyone else. "It's a present I got a long time ago from someone very dear to me. I thought, I could read something to you, if you want me to?" They all nodded, which made her smile. "Ok, here we go." She opened the book and looked at the inside cover. All the previous dates, starting with the first Christmas she's gotten up up to last year were written. She was about to go on when, in small, neat hand writing appeared on the book. The year, 1999, was printing itself on the book. A tear fell from Hermione's eye as it was placed beneth 1998, but wipped it away and found the all familiar page and started to read...

"Once opon a time..."

HAPPY HOLIDAYS! Well, it took me two day to write that, which included Christmas day, so I hope you all like it! Please, I'm looking for some reviews! It would be the perfect Holiday gift!

-BROKENxHEARTx


End file.
